Roxas: A ServantSlave Tale
by luckycat222
Summary: Roxas' mother sells him to the people of Oblivion castle, where he now is a slave/servant. YAOI. akuroku, soriku. zemyx maybe. Enjoy! and im not good at writing summaries so if it sound sucky well then im sorry
1. Roxas: Prolouge

**AN: So I got this idea from a picture I saw. **

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, maid outfits, sex. Not all in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Information: Roxas is 16, Sora is a prince, Axel is a knight, and Riku is a sex slave. The rest will be explained.**

**Setting: Oblivion castle. If the setting changes it will explain where it is. Enjoy.**

_Prologue:_

Roxas cried as his mother dragged hi up to Oblivion Castle. "Mom stop! I don't want to go!" He screamed and dug his feet in the soft soil.

"I dot care what you want, you little shit!" She hollered at him. "You're going to be sold whether you want to or not!" She said as she hoisted him over her shoulders. Roxas yelled and pounded her back, demanding to be let down.

His mother huffed and set his down grabbing him by the back of his neck. She ties his hands, feet, and gagged his mouth all with some she found. "That should keep you quiet. Oh, and If you act out if front of them, Roxas I will kill you." She said, malice leaking into her voice.

She lifted him once again and on they went. Roxas slumped in her arms, finally giving into his fate. He had a feeling he knew what would happen when he got there. He would either be a servant, or a slave.

Once Roxas and his mother were close to the castle, she set him down and untied his legs, telling him to walk on his own. He complied and they walked toward the door. She knocked quietly and the door opened, revealing a short girl, with short black hair.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked while straitening her apron. "Yes, I have a hearing with the king." His mother said, lifting her head higher. The girl nodded and led them to a medium sized room. Inside there was a throne when king Leon sat with his 'queen's Cloud and Ariese. **(AN: Leon is gay, his husband is Cloud, and he married Ariese to have babies) **Prince Sora was off to the side a bit talking quietly to Riku, his personal slave.

"State your business." The king said in a deep voice. Roxas' mother bowed and said, "I can no longer take care of my son, I was hoping that you could take him as a servant or slave." Roxas snorted quietly, still gagged. The king flicked his wrist and a servant came at his side. "Bring the boy to me." He commanded.

Roxas was escorted to the king. Leon grabbed his chin and made Roxas look him right in the eye. Roxas flinched under the kings' gaze. Leon's eyes softened a bit and he removed the gag and let o of Roxas' mouth. With his hands now freed Roxas rubbed his sore jaw.

The gathered silence was broken by Sora. "Well, I like him" He stated. Ariese and Cloud second that. The king gave a gruff nod and a servant swiftly led Roxas out of the room. "We'll take him." The king said to Roxas' mother.

Roxas was now being led down the hall to a small room. Inside this one was a bath. Soaps were lined around the edges. Roxas looked up at the servant questioningly. "Should I." Roxas drifted off motioning to the bath. He received a nod, and with that the servant was gone. Roxas looked around and saw a pair of clothes on a small counter.

He turned on the tap and the tub slowly filled with warm water. Once full he took off his clothes and slid in carefully. Roxas gasped, as he ad never had the luxury of a hot bath. The most he got was a stove warm bucket full of water to wash with.

Roxas and his mother were poor so they didn't have much. As he grew up, Roxas learned how to hunt, but was never really good at it. He usually stayed with his mother and picked berries. To get the other supplies they needed Roxas' mother made him dress as a girl and flirt with the shopkeepers into giving them stuff for free or with a discount.

Roxas was very femine. He features were soft and he ate little so he didn't have mussels. His basic diet was a piece of bread with jam. His mother whored herself to make money, and said she had had enough of it. That's why he was here.

That's why he would either be a servant or a slave.

**So i hoped you like it. there will be more so stay tuned. R&R please,**

**luckycat222**


	2. My Fate's Chosen

A/N: Hello again! Um, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And please don't be mad at me for not updating in a while, I'M SORRY!

Roxas' Point Of View:

After the bath I got dressed and the servant led me to another room. This one was slightly smaller than the other one but the same people sat in it. It was a dining room of sorts but the seating was strange. Servants and slaves ate with the royal family, which was considered a disgrace and confused me greatly.

Everyone was chatting merrily and laughing as the servant led me to a seat. On my left was a blonde boy with wavy hair who was talking animatedly with his two companions a short plump boy with black hair and a small girl with brown hair. To my right was an absolutely handsome man with blood red hair. He was dressed in all black, a colour that suited him well and complimented his emerald green eyes.

"Ah, Roxas! Hello, hello, hello! It is so nice to see you again as our last meeting was so short." King Leon said, smiling. "H- Hi." I said timidly as everyone at the table looked at me. "I would like to speak with you after our meal, if you please." The King requested formally.

"Of course." I sighed, knowing that my fate would be decided in mere minutes. Losing my appetite quickly after that, I sat with my head down, twitting my thumbs in my lap. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. The red headed man was smiling at me.

"Hello, my name's Axel, got it memorized?" He said, winking after. I nodded silently, smiling shyly. "And what's you name, cutie?" He asked and I blushed deeply.

"Roxas." I said, rubbing my arms nervously. "Oh, well that's an adorable name for such an adorable boy like yourself. You shouldn't be so worried though, the King is a kind and fair man." Axel stated.

'_He called me adorable.' _ I thought to myself, and then felt my ears grow hot. "I- I'm not worried about that!" I said convincingly. "Of course, what ever you say." He replied to me sarcastically, making me frown and pout at the same time. I looked away from him long enough to finally notice how people were starting to leave the dining room, and felt my stomach tighten.

I rose from my chair and said a quick goodbye to Axel before going to the King's side. "Let's go to my office." He said, taking Cloud's hand before walking. I trailed behind them like a lost puppy and we all soon arrived there.

The inside of the room was neat and tidy; a somewhat small space with a bigger desk, a cupboard, and a few spare chairs for people to sit. I chose to remain standing while Leon, cloud, a newly appearing Sora, and Riku sat in the chairs. The atmosphere of the room was relaxed while I was tense as could be. After a few minutes of them talking quietly together, me being excluded, King Leon turned to me.

"Well Roxas, your fate has been chosen. It is decided that you shall become the knight Axel's personal slave. You will be meeting him at his room in a little while, but before that Xion will have you dressed." The King said. Xion came and took me by my arm, leading my away from the office and into a smaller room.

Inside the room were a bed, a dresser, and an attached bathroom. Xion said quietly to me, "This will be your room." I nodded, pretending that everything was fine while on the inside I was panicking. I didn't want to be a slave, from all the rumors I had heard about it I could tell it would be horrible.

Xion didn't notice my anxiety or if she did she wasn't showing it. She led me to the bed where there was an outfit laid out. It was a navy blue French maid dress with a matching collar and I blushed at the thought of me wearing it, shaking my head and backing up as she held it out to me.

"You need to put it on." She instructed before setting it down and unbuttoning my white dress shirt. "Stop, I don't want to wear it!" I shouted struggling, but she had an iron grip. "Can you just make my job easy and stop. I'll get in trouble if you don't wear it." She said and I stilled. I didn't like the thought of causing someone else trouble because of my misfortune.

After my garments were removed she slipped the dress on over my head before going being me. Xion tied up the back tight and I heard her snapping buttons into place. Once that was done she helped me put on the stockings, shoes, and collar.

When I was all dressed Xion did a once over before going to the bathroom and grabbing something, pacing it on my head gently. She took me to the bathroom so I could look at myself and I went red. The dress itself only went up to my mid thigh and barley covered anything. The thing Xion put on my head had been a pair of cat ears and I made a whining noise in the back of my throat.

"Really. You had to put those." I muttered and I saw her smile. "They look cute and you know it." She responded, and they might have if they were on someone else. "Xion, is Axel nice usually?" I asked timidly. Even though I had already met him, I was still scared.

"Oh, yes! Axel is very nice. He always brings me sweets when he can because he knows I absolutely love them. He always thinks of others and is always nice to the servants and slaves." She said, smiling cheerfully.

I nodded, he did sound nice and he was so handsome at dinner too. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.


End file.
